


A Bunch of Unrelated High School AU Stuff

by SmoshArrowverseFan



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games, Smosh Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basically me using a fuck ton of prompts, F/F, F/M, I'll add more ships as I go, I'm courtivia trash, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoshArrowverseFan/pseuds/SmoshArrowverseFan
Summary: I love Smosh and High School AU's but I'm easily bored so these are all one-shots.





	1. Lab Partners (Noah and Shayne)

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this probably sucks haha
> 
> I meant to make this a lab partners thing but it kinda spiraled out of control.
> 
> Also there are references to the show DC's Legends of Tomorrow along with the movies Power Rangers and Spiderman: Homecoming, and you might not get them but they really aren't that important haha.

“Hey, mind if I sit here?” Noah looked up from organizing his many syllabuses that he'd picked up over the course of the day to see Shayne Topp looking down at him. Noah shrugged and feigned indifference.

“Sure, go ahead,” Noah said. Shayne nodded, pulling the chair back and sitting down.

“Alright, I'm Mr. Reyes, your tenth grade chem teacher,” The teacher at the front of the room said.

“Just read the syllabus and stuff. I explained this four times already. The person you're sitting next to is your lab partner for a year,” Mr. Reyes said. Noah looked up with a start. His lab partner was going to be Shayne Topp? That's crazy. Shayne was one of the more well known kids at the school, where Noah was basically a nobody.

“So, I guess we’re lab partners,” Shayne said. Noah nodded. Shayne sure seemed enthusiastic.

“Yeah,” Noah said, attempting to mirror Shayne’s casual nonchalance and generally cool aura.

“Are you good at science? Do you like it?” Shayne asked. Noah shrugged.

“Sure. At least it's not history,” He said. Tenth grade history was known for being unbearably boring. Shayne nodded.

“Yeah, I really like science. Well, the cool parts. Explosions and chemical reactions and stuff,” He said.

“Well, this is chemistry, which seems to be a lot of explosions and chemical reactions,” Noah laughed awkwardly. Thankfully, Shayne smiled.

“Yeah. I'm always down for a good chemical reaction,” He said, leaning his head back. Noah noticed that he was wearing a light blue hat, despite hats being against school policy. It seemed like nobody had noticed yet.

Further inspecting the other boy, Noah noticed a key around Shayne’s neck. Noah wondered whether it was there to look cool or to help Shayne get into his house. With high school, you never know.

“Uh, Noah? You okay?” Shayne asked. Noah frowned.

“Hm?” His eyes snapped up to meet Shayne’s.

“I was wondering if you were okay. You kinda spaced out for a second,” Shayne said. Noah nodded.

“Yeah no, I'm fine. I just noticed your key and was wondering if it was your house key or it was for something else,” Noah said quickly. Shayne looked amused.

“It's a key I found on a beach with my dad when I was younger,” Shayne said.

“It's really cool looking,” Noah said with a smile.

“Thanks. Your hair looks pretty cool too,” Shayne said. Noah smiled.

“Thank you,” He said as the bell rang, dismissing the class.

“Talk to you later, Noah!” Shayne called as he left the room. Noah smiled at the place he had been standing before the bell rang again and Noah realized that he was late.

“Hey,” Shayne said, sliding into his seat as Mr. Reyes explained the directions for the day.

“Hey,” Noah replied, attempting to pay attention. Shayne nodded and listened to the teacher as well.

“Alright class, you can get started now,” Mr. Reyes said.

“So, anything happen yesterday?” Shayne asked. Noah shrugged.

“Not much. I watched some TV I guess,” Noah said. Shayne looked interested.

“What show?” He asked.

“Uh, Legends of Tomorrow. It's in the same universe as-” Noah was cut off.

“Arrow and the Flash! It's only the best Arrowverse show! Who's your favorite character?” Shayne asked excitedly.

“Uh, Ray. Who's your favorite?” Noah asked. Shayne smiled.

“Makes sense. You guys seem kind of similar. My favorite’s gotta be Snart, but my season two favorite is Nate. Hey, me and a couple friends were gonna hang out at my place tonight since there's no school tomorrow. You want to come over?” Shayne asked. Noah was surprised. Shayne Topp wanted him to come over? Um, yes? Of course he wanted to come over.

“Yeah, that sounds cool, as long as I'm not intruding,” Noah said. Shayne shook his head.

“You're fine, man. Let's exchange numbers so I can text you my address,” He said, pulling his phone out. The two traded phones and typed in their numbers.

“Boys, get to work please,” Mr. Reyes said. Noah mumbled an apology and he and Shayne started working on the lab.

That day after school Noah was choosing between his pink sweatshirt and red jacket when he got a text. He grabbed his phone off the edge of his bed. It was Shayne.

Shayne: hey  
Noah: Hi  
Shayne: quick question  
Noah: Shoot  
Shayne: pepperoni or cheese pizza?  
Noah: Is cheese ok  
Shayne: yeah.  
Shayne: see you soon :D  
Noah: Yeah!

Noah set down his phone and decided on the sweatshirt. This was going to be casual. He pulled the sweatshirt on, grabbed his phone and backpack, and walked downstairs.

“Mom, I'm going out,” Noah called.

“Where?” His mom asked.

“My lab partner’s house. We're hanging out with some of his friends,” Noah said.

“Alright. Call me if you stay the night!” His mom said as Noah left the house. Noah walked around to the porch where his bike was propped up against a broken grill. He pulled the bike up and rolled it off the porch and hopped on, pedaling down the street.

Shayne's house was near the seven eleven that kids from school frequented, so Noah figured he'd pick up something. He locked his bike to the bike rack outside and headed inside.

People like candy, right? Noah grabbed a few bags of sour patch kids and chocolate covered pretzels. Of course, he needed to bring drinks too. Sprite was his favorite, so he grabbed a couple, and a couple Doctor Peppers. He put them on the counter, paid, and then put them in his bag.

Noah stepped outside and unlocked his bike. He got back on and pedaled the rest of the way to the address Shayne had given him.

The house in front of him was painted white, with red doors and shutters. The lawn was well kept, as were the garden beds wrapping around the house. Noah rolled his bike up to the front door and knocked.

He heard movement on the other side of the door before it swung open to reveal a woman with blonde hair.

“You must be Noah! Shayne's been so excited to have you over, he couldn't stop talking about you!” The woman, presumably Shayne's mom gushed as Noah blushed slightly.

“Thanks for having me,” Noah said.

“Oh, it's no problem at all, dear. Shayne, Noah's here!” Shayne's mom called up the stairs. Shayne appeared at the top.

“Noah, come on up here! Mom, can you walk his bike around to the back?” Shayne asked.

“Oh, I can do it, it's fine,” Noah said, preparing to pull the bike around to the backyard.

“It's alright dear, I've got it. Go have fun with the other kids,” Shayne's mom said with a smile. Noah gave in.

“Alright, thanks so much,” Noah said.

“It's no problem at all,” Shayne's mom said, taking the bike. Noah stepped inside.

“Should I take off my shoes?” Noah asked Shayne.

“If you want. It doesn't really matter,” Shayne said. Noah chose to take them off, placing them by the door.

“Now you have to meet everyone!” Shayne said. Noah followed him up the stairs and down the hall.

“Here's my room. And don't be nervous, my friends are cool,” Shayne sent Noah a reassuring smile before swinging the door open.

A guy leaned back in a beanbag chair, while two girls leaned into each other on the floor.

“Hey guys, this is Noah,” Shayne said.

“You've probably seen me around, but I'm Courtney,” One of the girls smiled up at Noah. Noah nodded.

“Yeah, I have. Nice to meet you,” He said.

“You've probably not seen me or Keith around because we don't go to your school,” The other girl said.

“That's Olivia,” Shayne said fondly, sitting next to Courtney. Noah sat down next to him.

“Uh, so I have chips and some candy if you guys want any. Sorry, Damien came over the other day and drank all my soda. But we do have juice!” Shayne pulled a juice box out of his pocket and started drinking as everyone stared at him.

“Do you just carry those in your pocket?” Noah asked.

“Of course!” Shayne said, pulling another one out and offering it to Noah.

“I'm good. I actually bought some stuff at the seven eleven…” Noah reached into his bag and pulled out the drinks and candy.

“Ah the pretzels I love you!” Olivia shouted, grabbing a bag and shoving a handful of pretzels in her mouth as Courtney laughed. Shayne started hyperventilating watching her, and Keith shook his head.

“Hey, Liv? You want a drink to go with that? Noah brought Sprite and Doctor Pepper,” Courtney said, half laughing.

“Doctor Pepper? Is he the Jesus?” Olivia said enthusiastically.

“Uh, actually, I'm Jewish,” Noah commented.

“So was Jesus,” Courtney countered.

“Oh yeah, you're right. Yeah, I'm the Jesus,” Noah said. Shayne fell over laughing, while Courtney grabbed two Doctor Peppers and handed one to Olivia.

“Hey, can someone pass me a Sprite and Sour Patch Kids?” Keith asked. Shayne grabbed the candy and chucked it at Keith, eliciting a yelp, and then passed the soda down carefully.

“That hurt!” Keith complained.

“Shayne, say sorry to Keith,” Courtney said in a joking voice.

“Sorry Keith… Sorry that you're such a loser! Ohhhh!” Shayne shouted.

“Two out of ten. Weak insult, but you were very enthusiastic,” Courtney said.

“I was gonna say three but that is too much, isn't it,” Olivia said.

“Alright, anyway, we were thinking we'd start with a few episodes of Legends of Tomorrow, and then maybe Power Rangers and then Spiderman if we feel like making it a sleepover,” Shayne said. Noah nodded.

“Sounds good. I'm down for a sleepover if you guys are,” Noah said.

“Yeah, we have pretzels!” Olivia shouted through a mouthful of pretzels. Courtney giggled.

“I was planning on sleeping over anyway. I brought pajamas,” She smiled. Noah frowned. Was she dating Shayne?

“Alright, let’s do it. Want to watch the pilot?” Keith asked. Everyone nodded, and Shayne pulled the pilot up on Netflix as Noah texted his mom to let her know that he was staying the night.

“Wait, are you people spectators or commentators?” Noah asked.

“Commentators,” Courtney and Shayne said at the same time.

“Alright, I'm kinda both,” Noah said. Keith nodded understandingly.

“Yeah, me too,” He said.

“Alright, let’s go!” Shayne shouted as he pressed play.

They ended up watching the pilot, the civil war zombie episode, the revolutionary war episode, and the doomworld episode. Noah learned that Courtney’s favorite character was Sara, Olivia's was Amaya. Keith liked both halves of Firestorm and Mick. Olivia wanted to see all of the crossover episodes, but they also wanted to watch the two movies, so they didn't.

Shayne switched to Amazon as Courtney and Keith playfully argued over whether Rip or Sara was a better leader. Olivia had put down her pretzels and was resting her head on Courtney’s lap when Shayne's mom came in.

“I just wanted to let you guys know that I ordered the pizzas. They should be here in fifteen minutes or so,” She said before closing the door.

“Alright guys, let’s see what the hype was about!” Shayne said, pressing play on the movie.

Twenty minutes into the movie, Shayne's mom dropped the pizza off. Everyone but Courtney had some, although Olivia only had one slice. Courtney had eaten before she came over, and Olivia had shared a few pretzels with her.

“Okay, if someone tries to tell me that Timberly isn't canon I'm going to murder them,” Courtney said during the donut scene. Olivia nodded.

“Yeah, if they don't kiss by the end I'm going to quit school,” She said.

“Stay in school kids,” Keith said sleepily.

“Keith, are you falling asleep on us? Traitor!” Shayne shouted. Keith mumbled an apology as he fell asleep.

“Okay, Billy and Jason would be so cute together! Billy's like this cute, dorky guy and Jason's the popular football dude who becomes like, his guardian best friend and it's so adorable!” Olivia said.

“Yeah, it is,” Shayne said with a smile.

“Well, Jason isn't actually on the football team anymore,” Courtney corrected.

“I don't care. They're still super cute,” Olivia said.

The movie finished and the four on the floor were starting to get tired, but they had committed to the final movie so they had to watch at least part of it.

“Okay, I wasn't kidding. Do you guys know any careers that make you rich where you don't have to have finished school?” Olivia asked.

“You could be a youtuber,” Noah said. Shayne and Courtney laughed.

“On second thought, I’m going to stay in school,” Olivia said.

“Alright, the movies starting folks!” Shayne said, and they prepared themselves for another movie.

Olivia fell asleep in Courtney's lap a little over ten minutes in, and Courtney fell asleep on Shayne's shoulder just a little after that.

“I've got to ask. Are you and Courtney… you know… a thing?” Noah asked. Shayne looked at him speechlessly for a moment, and Noah feared that he had said something stupid. But then Shayne started to laugh.

“Uh, you seriously didn't notice? Courtney and Liv are dating. Me and Court… I can't imagine myself with her. She's not my type at all, she’s like my… sister!” Shayne choked out between laughs. Noah glanced at the two girls.

“Okay, yeah, they were acting super coupley and I'm an idiot,” Noah admitted.

“Yeah, you are. You're an idiot,” Shayne said.

“Oh shoot, Peter, no! Don't take them on by yourself… Ugh, he's doing it,” Noah groaned.

“Does he really think he can take all of them?” He's one guy!” Shayne said enthusiastically.

The last thing Noah remembered before falling asleep was his head falling onto Shayne's shoulder as Spidey scaled the Washington Monument.

“Wake up guys,” Someone whispered. Noah's eyes fluttered open. He was pressed against Shayne, whose eyes were closed. His mouth was open slightly and his hair was a little mussed up.

On his other side, Courtney was slumped against Shayne as well, and Olivia was still curled against her. Keith was standing in front of them.

“Hmm…” Noah mumbled.

“Good, you're up. Look, I was wondering if you wanted to play GTA with me?” Keith asked. Noah shrugged. He was awake now. Keith started the game and handed Noah the controller. They had robbed a bank when someone stirred behind them.

“S’mornin’” Olivia slurred. She propped herself up and watched the two boys as Noah crashed a truck on the side of the road.

“You're a terrible driver, man,” Keith said.

“I got like two seconds of sleep, cut me some slack,” Noah said. Keith shook his head sadly.

“I think you're just bad at this game,” He teased. Olivia laughed, waking Courtney.

Shayne woke a little later, and they shut the game down. Shayne's mom was already at work so Keith and Olivia made pancakes while the others watched YouTube.

“So since we have the day off, a couple more friends invited us to hang out in the park, if you want to come too,” Courtney said.

“Do you think they'd be okay with that?” Noah asked. Shayne nodded.

“Yeah, they're cool,” He said.

“Alright,” Noah said, finishing his pancake.

“Hooray for the Jesus!” Olivia cheered. A half an hour later, everyone was ready to go. They walked down the hill to the park.

“Uh, do I know who we’re going to be hanging out with?” Noah asked.

“Do you know Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla?” Shayne asked. Noah's eyes widened.

“But they're seniors! Cool seniors! You're friends with them?” Noah asked. Shayne nodded.

“Yeah. We met them last year,” Shayne smiled.

“Awesome…” Noah said. Everyone either wanted to date Ian and Anthony or be them. Usually a bit of both, and Noah wasn't the exception. Unfortunately for their faithful admirers, Ian and Anthony were dating… each other. Everyone had to admit that they were perfect together.

“Hey, there they are,” Shayne said, waving at two figures sitting on top of the slide. They waved back. Shayne grinned at Noah, before turning to the group.

“Race you guys!” He called before bolting toward the park. Courtney and Olivia smiled at each other and ran to catch up with him. Noah wasn't the most athletic guy around, but he was going to try. Keith, on the other hand, wasn't trying. He noticed Noah glance at him and shrugged.

“I just don't care,” He said. Noah nodded and slowed to a walk.

“Alright, I'll be your walking buddy,” He said.

“I appreciate it,” Keith smiled.

“It was really nice meeting you guys,” Noah said. Keith smiled.

“That's what Liv said when Courtney invited her over a few years ago. You're a part of the group now, Noah,” He said.

“So was last night an initiation?” Noah asked as they neared the playground.

“Hey, it's not over until you go home,” Keith grinned. Noah laughed.

“Wow, slowpokes. Glad you could join us,” Shayne joked from his spot in top of the monkey bars. Courtney and Olivia were already on the merry go round laughing their heads off. Ian and Anthony looked down from the top of the slide.

“Hey Keith. And you're Noah, right?” Anthony said. Noah nodded.

“Yeah, that's me,” He said.

“Well, since you're still alive, I'm guessing they liked you,” Ian joked.

“I'd hope so,” Noah said.

“Trust me, they like you,” Anthony smiled. Noah wasn't sure what to make of that, but Shayne dropped down from the monkey bars and invited him and Keith to join the girls on the merry go round.

Soon Shayne and Courtney were taking turns spinning everyone on the merry go round as Ian and Anthony cheered them on.

“Hey guys, Lasercorn just texted me to see if we wanted to meet up for brunch in a bit,” Ian called down.

“Who's gonna be there?” Shayne asked, leaning against a metal post as the Keith fell off the merry go round.

“Uh, sounds like everyone,” Anthony said, peering at Ian's phone over his shoulder.

“Tell them we’ll be there,” Shayne said. Ian nodded, typing out a reply on his phone. Noah turned to Shayne with a curious expression.

“Lasercorn?” He asked. Shayne laughed.

“So you know David Moss, right?” He asked. Noah frowned.

“You mean that guy with the orange hair who deals weed?” He asked. Shayne nodded.

“Yeah, that David Moss. Well, he actually has a tattoo. A tattoo of a unicorn shooting a laser with a rocket launcher on it’s back. One day one of his friends saw it and asked if he could call him Lasercorn, and the nickname just kind of stuck,” Shayne said. Noah laughed.  
“That’s great. I kind of want to see this tattoo now,” He said.

“You could probably just ask him. He’s a pretty friendly guy, despite the tough act,” Shayne said. Noah nodded.

“Yeah, I’m gonna do that,” He said.

“Hey guys, you want to head out now?” Anthony asked.

“I’m ready if everyone else is,” Courtney said, and everyone seemed to agree. Ian and Anthony slid down the slide, and they started walking down the street.

“So we were thinking of starting a YouTube channel,” Ian said suddenly. Shayne laughed.

“Hey Olivia, you could work for Ian and Anthony!” He laughed. Olivia smiled.

“Ha ha. Maybe I will,” She said. Courtney laughed, reaching out to hold her girlfriend’s hand.

“Actually, that’s what we were going to talk to you about. We could use some extra actors and stuff, so if you guys were up to it…” Anthony let the offer hang in the air.

“Why not? It could be fun,” Courtney said. Olivia nodded.

“I mean, sure. You guys are cool, and if you need me I can do it,” Shayne said. Keith shrugged.

“I’m in,” He said. Everyone looked at Noah.

“Oh, I was… Okay, I didn’t know that the offer was extended to me, but sure! I can kind of act,” He said. Ian nodded.

“Alright, thanks guys. We’ll ask everyone else at brunch, we were thinking of maybe having a gaming show too,” He said.

“That’s a good idea,” Shayne said. They approached the diner just as a beaten up van with the batman logo on the side and a Toyota pulled into the parking lot. A guy hopped out of the driver’s side of the van and closed the door before waving at them. Noah had seen him in the hallways a few times. He was pretty sure that his name was Joshua, but he’d heard people call him Joven.

“That's Joven. His first name's Joshua and his last name’s Ovenshire and we kind of just mashed the two together,” Shayne whispered to Noah.

Three other guys stumbled out of the car after him. Noah sensed that Joven wasn't a great driver.

Noah recognized one of the guys as Lasercorn, and another as Matt Sohinki. The last one was Amra Ricketts, more commonly known as Flitz.

Four more people got out of the Toyota. One girl with purple hair Noah recognized, but the other three were unfamiliar. Sensing Noah didn't know everyone, Shayne leaned over and explained that the other three went to Keith and Olivia's school. Their names were Wes, Boze (that was a nickname, these people seemed to like nicknames) and Damien.

“I've known Day since preschool,” Shayne said fondly, and Noah felt a pang of jealousy.

“That's cool,” Noah said, and Shayne looked like he was about to say something else, but by that point they had reached the diner.

“Hey guys, this is Noah,” Shayne said when they caught up with the others.

“Nice to meet you Noah!” Damien beamed, walking over and shaking Noah’s hand.

“Nice to meet you too!” Noah said. He could understand why he and Shayne were friends.

“Okay, I'm hungry and I didn't have breakfast, let's go,” Ian said. They headed into the restaurant, where Noah found himself in between Damien and Olivia.

“So, you go to school with Shayne?” Damien asked. Noah nodded.

“Yeah, we're lab partners,” Noah said.

“That's cool. He's a really good guy, so if he likes you, I like you. We should hang out sometime! Can I have your number so we can keep in touch?” Damien asked.

“Sure!” Noah smiled, handing Damien his phone. Damien pulled his phone out and they exchanged numbers.

“Hello, I'm Sonia, I'll be your server today. Can I get you anything to drink?” The waitress took their orders, and then returned with the drinks.

“So Noah, how’d you meet the squad?” Lasercorn asked from across the table. Everyone seemed to be paying attention to him now.

“Uh, so we were lab partners,” Noah said. Joven grinned.

“Oh, so you're the one who-” Shayne practically lunged across the table.

“Dude, shut up! Uh, ignore him, Noah,” Shayne laughed nervously. Noah looked at Shayne and Joven strangely, before deciding to ask Shayne about it later.

Sonia came back to take their orders, and soon Noah was joking with everyone as if he had known them forever.

Then they had finished and everyone was splitting up. Ian and Anthony had to ‘study’, which according to everyone else meant that they were going to have sex. Keith had homework, and Olivia and Courtney weren't even subtle about the fact that they were going to make out. Everyone else was heading to Wes’s place for some video games. Shayne offered to walk Noah home, and he accepted.

“This was really fun. Your friends are really cool,” Noah said. Shayne laughed.

“They're dorks, but I love them,” He said.

“Same thing, right?” Noah joked. Shayne laughed, before they drifted into a comfortable silence.

“We should hang out sometime,” Shayne said suddenly.

“I thought we just did?” Noah said. Shayne rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“I mean, yeah, but I mean more… just us, you know?” Shayne said.

“Yeah, that would be fun,” Noah said.

“I meant more like… a date,” Shayne stopped walking, and Noah stopped in shock.

“You mean you…” He trailed off. Shayne frantically tried to backtrack.

“I mean, only if you're comfortable with it, of course! It's totally cool if you don't want-” Noah cut him off.

“No, no, it's okay, I'd love to go on a date with you! I just… I'm kind of blind to romance, in case you haven't noticed,” Noah laughed awkwardly. Shayne smiled, relieved.

“Alright, okay, good… cool. That's cool. Next Saturday?” Shayne asked, visibly flustered. Noah thought it was cute.

“Yeah, next Saturday works great,” Noah smiled.

“Good,” Shayne said, having regained his composure. They had reached Noah’s house. Shayne walked him to the door.

“Uh… should I kiss you?” Shayne said.

“Does this count as a first date?” Noah asked. Shayne thought for a moment.

“Well… we watched a movie… two movies, actually. We had dinner, we slept together… I'd count it as a half date. I'd guess it's kiss worthy,” Shayne smiled. Noah nodded.

“I'd say so too,” He said. Shayne leaned in and kissed Noah gently. There were no fireworks, but everything faded out and the world was just Noah and Shayne and the faint taste of syrup on their lips. Slowly, Noah leaned back.

“See you in science, Shayne,” He said, before opening the door. Well, he attempted to open the door. He had forgotten to unlock it first, and laughed awkwardly, pulling his keys out and unlocking the door, waving at Shayne with a smile and closing the door. Shayne laughed, looking at the place where Noah had just been. He was looking forward to science even more than usual now.


	2. Bathroom (Courtivia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtivia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is much shorter I have longer chapters coming up soon!

Courtney Miller has nice boobs.

Well, Courtney was more of a butt person herself, but she appreciated the compliment. She pulled a sharpie out of her bag and scrawled a reply on the bathroom wall before heading back to class.

Thanks! :D

Courtney wasn't bad at English. She enjoyed imagining the characters in her head and seeing their lives play out.

On the other hand, she hated analysing literature. Mostly because her teachers were always looking for their interpretations rather than the students. She was trying to figure out how to say what the teacher would think the meaning of Lord or the Flies without saying that she believed it when Olivia Sui leaned over.

“Hey, do you want to use my notes?” She asked. Courtney would have said no, but she didn't know how to explain that she understood the book perfectly without sounding rude. It didn't hurt that Olivia was pretty cute.

“Sure, thanks. But don't you need them?” Courtney asked. Olivia shrugged.

“We can share,” She said. She pulled an organized binder out and flipped to a page of notes on Lord of the Flies. To share the notes they had to be pressed kind of close together. Courtney could feel Olivia's breath on her face and hoped that Olivia couldn't feel her quickened heartbeat. She looked down and tried to focus on Olivia's notes.

She jotted down a few sentences, before stopping completely. She recognized Olivia's handwriting as the writing in the bathroom. The writing that complimented her on her boobs.

“You okay?” Olivia looked slightly concerned. Courtney smiled.

“Yeah, I'm fine, thanks,” She said, returning to her paper, but really she was thinking about Olivia. Sure, the handwriting looked the same, but how could Courtney be sure? And should she even do anything about it? Courtney mulled over what to do. Finally, just as the bell was about to ring, Olivia asked to go to the bathroom. Courtney took advantage of the opportunity to scribble her number and a quick message in her notes. Just as she finished, the bell rang, and Courtney passed Olivia quickly on the way out.

An hour later, back at her house, Courtney was completely rethinking her life choices. How could she have done that? That was so stupid. Unbelievably stupid. How could she be sure that Olivia was the one who had written that note in the bathroom? Short answer, she couldn’t be sure. Just as she was thinking of fleeing the country, her phone alerted her to a new message. She opened it up.

Unknown: hey is this courtney???? :D  
Courtney: yeah  
Unknown: this is olivia  
Unknown: from english class.  
Courtney: hi olivia  
Unknown: hey  
Unknown: so  
Unknown: this is embarassing  
Unknown: i should have figured you recognized my handwriting haha  
Courtney: oh thank god it was you  
Courtney: i thought i had gotten it wrong and it was some other person  
Unknown: yeah i wrote that haha  
Courtney: ok cool  
Unknown: cool.  
Unknown: um  
Unknown: i was wondering  
Unknown: would you some time like to hang out  
Courtney: like  
Courtney: like a date?  
Unknown: sure  
Unknown: i mean only if you want  
Courtney: sure :)  
Unknown: ok!!  
Unknown: maybe next sunday??  
Courtney: ok it’s a date then!!  
Unknown: SOO sorry i habe to go to pick up the bread but talk ot you later?  
Courtney: yeah talk to you later

Courtney closed her phone and smiled to herself. She had a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter soon hope that was an ok thing in between. Next is Lasercorn x Joven!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! And give me prompts with ships you want and I'll write them haha. The stuff in the tags is what I have plans for right now but I'll write pretty much everything for any smosh ship! Except smut because I honestly have no idea how haha. Hope this wasn't too bad!
> 
> Edit 12/4/17: Okay I didn't notice but this has over 1000 hits so... Thanks!!


End file.
